


Sleepy (Jally)

by mynameisdrella



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Anal Fingering, Boypussy, Boypussy Johnny, Boypussy Johnny Cade, Creampie, Jally one shot, Johnny has a pussy, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Johnny has a pussy and he and Dallas both like to enjoy it.





	Sleepy (Jally)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the smut was badly written, it’s not my strong suit but about 90% of this one shot is smut.

Johnny was seated between Dallas and Ponyboy as they watched a movie at the drive-in. Dallas had his arm wrapped around Johnny’s shoulders and Johnny really wanted to hold his hand. Johnny wouldn’t ask though because even if he and Dallas had been together for quite a while already, Johnny never asked for affection. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or scared of Dallas, he just didn’t like feeling needy and he didn’t want Dallas to think of him as needy. Despite Dallas telling him he loved when Johnny was needy (especially when they were having sex).

So, Johnny glanced at Dallas’ handsome face every once in a while, hoping that he could telepathically let Dallas know what he wanted. Dallas seemed to be very focused on the movie screen and paid Johnny little attention, even though the younger was acting a bit strange. Johnny gave up with his attempts at telepathy and tried to concentrate on the movie that was playing. He would’ve talked to Pony but the younger seemed to be very absorbed in the movie as well.

A few minutes of pretending to watch the movie but actually thinking about other things later, Johnny felt Dallas remove his arm from Johnny’s shoulders. Dallas didn’t look at Johnny when he laid his hand on Johnny’s leg and lightly caressed the jean covered thigh. Johnny knew Dallas wasn’t paying any thought to his actions because if Dallas intended for his caresses to be sexual, he would’ve already pulled Johnny into his lap. Dallas was never shameful about sex or anything in general really, so Johnny knew Dallas was just being affectionate.

Johnny thought Dallas was being so cute and he loved the subtle affection he was receiving. A few minutes of light caresses, and Johnny reached for Dallas’ hand. Johnny grabbed the pale hand in his smaller one and held it tightly. Dallas still paid no mind and just squeezed Johnny’s hand for a second before just holding it again. Johnny laced their fingers together and leaned his head on Dallas’ shoulder, closing his eyes and sleeping lightly for a few moments.

“Johnny cakes? Hey, you tired?”  
“Hmm? No,” Johnny sleepily mumbled.  
“We can leave if you want.” Dallas offered. He was being quiet because he knew Johnny wouldn’t want to draw attention to them.  
“Whatever you want, Dal.” Johnny mumbled again, he just wanted to rest a bit so he kept his eyes closed and tried to drift off again.  
“Come on, Johnny, we’re goin’ home.” Dallas scooped Johnny’s limp body up in his arms and told Ponyboy they’d see him later and carried Johnny to the car.

The car was stolen but Dallas and Johnny had had it for a year, and had registered it under different plates and didn’t have trouble with the law. Two-Bit had stolen it and given it to them after Dallas had stopped hanging around Buck a lot. When Dallas stopped frequenting Buck’s house, Buck had stopped lending Dallas his wheels as much as he used to. It wasn’t that Dallas and Buck weren’t getting along, Dallas was just really busy doting on Johnny and staying out of jail so he could be around Johnny.

Dallas set Johnny in the backseat and got in the drivers seat before driving home. Their one shared one bedroom apartment was rough but they were both proud to be living together and paying for it, so they didn’t complain about their living space. The door had been broken when they moved in, but Darry fixed it for them, the windows had no blinds, but Pony sewed some for them, and the lights were iffy but they were working on fixing them.

Dallas carried Johnny up the creaky stairs to the second floor before carefully unlocking the door and walking to the bedroom. He set Johnny on the bed and tugged his shoes and pants off leaving the younger in his favorite pair of baby blue panties. Johnny’s pussy was outlined by the fitted underwear and his pussy always looked so inviting and this time was definitely no different. Dallas briefly thought about tugging the underwear off Johnny and going to town on him with his mouth, but didn’t because Johnny was sleeping. Dallas got Johnny under the blankets before he tugged his own jeans and boots off, collapsing beside Johnny after. After getting beneath the covers, Dallas spooned Johnny’s small body from behind and fell asleep.

Johnny woke up in the early hours of the morning feeling incredibly horny. His panties were soaked with his own juices and Dallas’ strong body wrapped around his really wasn’t helping. Johnny pulled his hand out from underneath his pillow and pushed it into his panties instead. He lightly stroked the wet slit, feeling the sticky warmth coating his hand before pushing one finger into himself. He fingered himself with two fingers (after having added one) and tried to play with his clit, but for some reason it just wasn’t working. Seeking Dallas’ large hand resting beside him, Johnny got an idea that involved his wet pussy and his boyfriends sleeping hand.

Johnny pushed his panties off his legs and spread them a bit wider before taking Dallas’ wrist in one hand. He placed Dallas hand on his pussy before dipping two of the elder’s thick fingers inside his wet cunt. He moaned softly and started to ride the fingers as he rubbed his clit. It wasn’t long before he felt his pussy clench and cum gushed from the finger filled cunt. He moaned very loudly and wanted to cum again, so this time he held Dallas’ wrist and fucked humself using the blonde’s fingers.

Dallas had woken up shortly after Johnny had started using Dallas’ hand for his pleasure but he liked watching Johnny touch himself, so he laid limp and pretended to sleep while the younger masturbated. Dallas adored the light moans and breaths Johnny let out as he played with himself and Dallas wanted nothing more than to fuck the younger into oblivion. He felt how wet his boyfriend’s pussy was and how he frequently clenched around Dallas’ fingers and he was so fucking hard for the younger.

After awhile of trying to cum again and failing, Johnny was frustrated so Dallas started to finger fuck him, alerting him that he was in fact awake. Johnny was surprised when Dallas flipped him over onto his belly and seated himself on Johnny’s thighs after spreading the younger’s thighs widely. Dallas dipped his fingers into Johnny’s now spread out cunt, gathering the slick there before pushing one into Johnny’s ass. Johnny’s body shuddered as Dallas started to fuck his pussy with two fingers and his ass with one. Dallas pulled his boxers down to grind his dick against Johnny’s plump ass, his precum dribbling onto the soft fat of Johnny’s ass cheeks. Dallas moaned as a bit of his cum slid down into Johnny’s crack and onto his hole, Dallas pushed the bit of cum into Johnny’s ass adding two fingers this time.

“Fuck! Dally just fuck me already! Please, please, pl-“ Johnny cut his begging off, burying his face in the pillow and moaning into it.

“Alright baby,” Dallas pulled all his fingers out of Johnny’s body and rubbed the boy’s lower back a bit to soothe his flushed and shaking body. “Calm down, baby. You’re doing so good for me, so so good.”

“Only for you,” Johnny whined into the pillow.  
“How do you want it?” Dallas asked softly as he continued rubbing Johnny’s lower back. His big pale hands contrasted so nicely with Johnny’s thin and dark skinned body. Dallas loved their difference in skin color, he always loved Johnny’s dark skin and his own pale skin seemed to emphasize how different the two were.

“On my back, wanna see you,”God. Johnny’s voice was so wrecked and Dallas loved how needy the younger sounded, wanting to see the older pound into him from above. Looming over him, face scrunched up in pleasure, pale cheeks flushed and blue eyes dark with lust. Dallas got off his place on Johnny’s thighs and gently turned the younger over onto his back. Johnny’s tan cheeks were flushed a bright cherry red and the corner of his lips had a bit of drool on them. Dallas leaned down and pushed the drool back into Johnny’s mouth with his tongue before kissing the younger. Dallas gently gripped Johnny’s thick thighs and pushed them apart as he pressed kisses into Johnny’s neck, occasionally biting lightly but never hard enough to leave bruises.

Dallas pulled away to remove his boxers and sleep shirt, positioning his very hard dick at the entrance of Johnny’s pussy.  
“Condom?” He asked, not minding if Johnny wanted one. Although Dallas loved to fuck Johnny without one, he didn’t mind wearing a condom if Johnny asked him to.  
“No-“ Johnny sounded like he wanted to say more but cut himself off. Dallas sat back on his heels, fixing Johnny with furrowed brows and a curious gaze.  
“What? What were you gonna say Johnnycakes?”  
“Well, uh, can you um- cum in me?” Johnny looked away embarrassedly and Dallas smiled brightly. He loved shy Johnny because the younger wasn’t shy in asking for what he wanted for the most part, so when he did get shy, Dallas thought it was the cutest thing. He leaned down and kissed both of Johnny’s warm cheeks, before whispering into the younger’s red ears.  
“I would love to,” Johnny but his lip and groaned, still very obviously embarrassed.  
“So, can I start because I’m aching and so are you,” Dallas asked with a grin that changed into a smirk.  
“Yes, please.” Johnny said. Dallas kissed his nose before pulling back and grabbing his dick, sliding it up and down Johnny’s soaked cunt before slowly pushing inside. His eyes rolled back as he slid into the tight, wet heat and Johnny gripped the forearm Dallas had braced on the mattress beside Johnny’s head to hold himself up. Dallas stayed still for a second, a bit worried as Johnny breathed deeply through his nose, eyes closed, and one hand gripping the sheets and the other still gripping Dallas’s strong arm.

Dallas placed his hand on Johnny’s cheek, stroking it until the younger’s glazed brown eyes opened to look into his own blue one’s.  
“You okay, baby?” Dallas asked carefully, knowing it was a lot for the younger. Hell, it was a lot for Dallas too.  
“Yeah, it’s just- you know, a lot. But it’s good,” Dallas felt Johnny wiggle and clench around him a bit, making his head duck down for a second before looking back into Johnny’s eyes. Johnny’s eyes fluttered a bit as he did this, feeling Dally’s dick pulse inside of him. It really was good.  
“Really good. Mmph, please move Dally,” Johnny whispered. Dallas did as Johnny asked and started to gently thrust into Johnny, pulling the younger’s thick thighs around his hips before speeding up his thrusts. Johnny wrapped his arms around Dallas’s shoulders and kissed the elder and he held Johnny’s hip with one hand and wrapped his strong arm around Johnny’s back, pushing the younger up onto his dick. With the way Dallas was holding him, the elder’s hard dick hit deeper inside Johnny, making him moan against Dallas’ lips.

Johnny’s thighs tightened around Dallas’ moving hips when Dallas took his hand off Johnny’s hip to rub against the younger’s clit. Dallas unwrapped Johnny’s legs from his hips to push the younger’s knees up, revealing the clenching pussy around his dick as he rubbed the clit. Dallas took his fingers off Johnny’s clit when the younger started to whine, instead pushing his fingers in Johnny’s pussyalong side his dick. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them back into Johnny’s ass, thrusting them and scissoring them. He stretched both of Johnny’s holes and the younger’s legs were shaking, his mouth wide open, letting out moan after moan.

Dallas kept thrusting and thrusting, hearing the bed slam into the wall and creaking with the movement and weight upon it.  
“Dal!” Johnny gasped, reaching to pinch and twist his own nipples “Dally, I-I’m gonna cum!” Johnny clenched hard around Dallas’ dick and his cum gushed out of his flushed pussy onto Dallas’ still thrusting dick. Dallas pulled his fingers out of Johnny’s ass and fucked the younger through his orgasm before finally cumming deep into Johnny’s pussy. Johnny moaned as the warm sticky cum flooded his pussy and he let Dallas finish fucking his cum into him before almost collapsing on top of him.

Dallas rested atop Johnny before he lifted himself and pulled his softening dick out of Johnny’s pussy, watching his cum leak out onto the sheets. If he could physically get hard again this quickly after already cumming, Dallas was more than positive the sight of his cum dripping out of Johnny’s pussy would’ve done it for him. He laid down beside Johnny, pulling the younger on top of himself and holding him there, pressing kisses into Johnny’s sweaty forehead and hair.  
“You okay?” Johnny wrapped his arms around Dallas’ neck as the elder asked this.  
“Yeah, ‘m all sticky now.”  
“Want me to get you a towel?” Dallas asked, not to wanting the younger to be uncomfortable.  
“No, I like it. I like having it in me and on me.” Yet another thing that could’ve gotten Dallas hard in under five seconds.  
“Dal? I love you.” Johnny looked up at Dallas and kissed his cheek with a soft smile and bright eyes.  
“I love you too Johnnycakes.” Dallas pecked Johnny’s lips and held him tighter before they both fell asleep. 


End file.
